Starpack
Starpack is basically all the stars in the sky, there are different brightness that determine how high ranked the wolf's spirit is in the pack. Strobe white light - Pures Bright - High rank Normal brightness - Middle rank Low brightness - Low rank/Almost Darkpack wolves/About to be consumed by Darkpack Currently the leader is Lullaby but before it always was North, Lullaby's step-grandmother. When North's star was finally consumed after 20 years, Lullaby had just died so she took over North's place. Lullaby is the only one (other then Tundra who is the Beta male of Starpack) who can have physical contact with mortals and help them when they are in need but cannot kill them. This pack mostly consists of she-wolves or do-gooder pups. There is a step system to becoming a Starpack wolf (I'll post it later) Now, Starpack wolves CAN turn Darkpack wolves into new stars and then they become Starpack members but as low ranking stars. 'How to Become a Starpack Wolf' A pup has until the age of 1 to decide whether they will become a Starpack wolf or a Darkpack wolf. Most of the time the decision is chosen by the parents, more likely the father. But pups do have the right to change who they want to work under. Willingness is very important in becoming a Starpack wolf, they must be willing to pray to the stars every night and they must never commit a sin. Should a pup misbehave, traditional punishment is to be sent to a rabbit hole for three days straight and not come out. The parents still feed and provide for the pup. Step 1: Learn the story of Starpack Step 2: Agree to the consequences should you commit a sin Step 3: Have a wolf mentor you in the ways of Starpack Step 4: You must leave your birthpack and start your own pack within 3 days. •To become a true Starpack pack, you MUST have at least ONE slave• Sins Everytime a wolf commits a sin, a random star in the sky dies. Punishment for committing a sin is traditionally self inflicted wounds to the left hind leg. For pups or slaves, their parents/masters do it instead. List of Sins: - Killing another wolf - Speaking ill of the dead - Having an affair with another wolf behind her mate's back (a.k.a getting involved with a mistress/paramour) - Hurting your mate/pups without reason - Lying - Helping the humans - Stealing - Trespassing - *Wolfnapping/Taking she-wolves with mates - Pupnapping - Abusing your pups * = If you are a bachelor, you are allowed to take a she-wolf unless you KNOW she has a mate or she has the mate's scent on her pelt Starpack wolves only fight Darkpack wolves and you are allowed to commit a sin *to* a Darkpack wolf. Slaves Slaves are a key aspect in a Starpack pack, they are like Omegas only they can't be pushed around as must as they serve the Alphas and Betas. Slaves are usually abandoned pups that a Starpack pack has found and raised as slaves. Pups can start their work as early as when their eyes first open. Slaves never have contact with the outside world with the exception of hunting, they are not allowed to go hunt with the rest of the pack, they are not allowed to leave the pack, they are not allowed to play and they are not allowed to eat the prey they hunt. All the prey they catch go to the Alphas and Betas, what's left over is for the slaves. Slaves usually live in isolated dens, away from the other wolves, they sleep alone; they are not allowed to sleep with other slaves. Some of the good things of being a slave is that if you're ill the medicine wolfs will help you and you are given a sign of importance (because the Alphas can't live without their slaves to do everything for them.) Slaves don't get the choice, they are forced to be Starpack wolves. 'Starpack's Rules on Love' Starpack + Starpack = OK Darkpack + Darkpack = OK Starpack + Darkpack = NOT OK* Starpack + Pure = OK Pure + Darkpack = NOT OK* *For these reasons, there are very, very few couples because they usually end up getting killed by Starpack